Eternal Fire
The cult of the Eternal Fire is not only a religious organization featured in the game; its influence is also felt in the novels. One of the short stories in Miecz przeznaczenia (The Sword of Destiny) is entitled "Wieczny ogień", or "Eternal Fire" in Polish. Its hierarch in Novigrad is Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. The greatest temple is the Novigradian Grand Picket. Later it gained much power and became a Church lead by a hierarch who is selected by the Council of Electors. The Church has three military arms: the Order of the Flaming Rose, witch hunters and temple guards. Notable members and worshippers Church * Hierarch Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart * Reverend Nathaniel Pastodi Saints * Saint Gregory * Saint Anselm * Saint Lebioda Others * King Radovid V known as the Stern * Grand Master Jacques de Aldersberg * Grand Master Siegfried of Denesle (optionally) * Commander Caleb Menge * Commander Chappelle Militant arms * Temple Guard * Temple Fleet * Order of the Flaming Rose * Witch Hunters of Novigrad Symbols Coat of arms or any insignia was never described in books or games but as we can see it latter electedIn game from local cult into most powerful church in Northern Kingdoms, so there was created this coa of hierarch.created by Thilo Rosch Adaptations Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni According to a legend, when the first human colonists were visiting the abandoned town, they saw a strange glow emanating from one of the palaces. Inside they met an individual sitting near the great bowl of fire. Being asked about his personality, answered: I guard the Eternal Fire; as long as it will flame in this place, so long this city and your kin will endure - and then he disappeared. The astonished humans discerned, a divine sign in that incident and designated some men to keep an eye on the fire. The Kreve's missionaries who came later acknowledged that the town had been blessed by the presence of their god, and helped in organize the church on the model of their cult. Novigrad was the area's only brick town, so lots of people were coming to settle down. Some of them traded, others dabbled in craft. With time non-humans also came. They didn't use to incommode priests due to not causing harm to a city, paying taxes and sometimes even worshipping the Fire. Only the druids have been disliked, who are accusing Novigrad of making the river pollution. The priests are strongly against using magic, as it shouldn't sully the place where the Eternal Fire flames. Sorcery is considered as a blasphemy, excluding the ones who have obtained an official permission or trade imported magical items. [[Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni#2nd Edition|2nd Edition of Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni]] Eternal Fire is a symbol of hope, enduring the misfortune, light pointing the way in darkness, heralding progress and a better tomorrow. Holy flame guards the city from the forces of evil that could threaten its citizens; everyone believes that any monster could break within the walls and undermining this belief is considered to be a blasphemy since it is questioning the power of the Eternal Fire. One must admit that it protects extremely effectively indeed, though there is no longer against whom since the Novigradian priests had enthusiastically eradicated all creatures which could be considered as "monsters". In the game, Geralt first encounters the cult of the Eternal Fire as personified by the Reverend in the Outskirts. Not the finest of introductions, but the Reverend is only one of many preachers. Other people the witcher meets in his travels may or may not belong to the cult. Other religions are also portrayed. Druids, followers of Melitele, the Lady of the Lake and nonhumans in particular do not adhere to that faith. Our hero also meets worshippers of the Water Lords and of Dagon. Glossary Entry The cult of the Eternal Fire is a very aggressive faith which fights against all abnormal beings such as nonhumans, witches and, of course, beasts. Occasionally, even witchers aren't welcome in cities that believe in the Eternal Fire. Other * Eternal Fire signet ring * Eternal Fire shrines * Holy flame Source * Cults and Religions of the Nordlings The cult has been elevated to the status of Church of the Eternal Fire and its practitioners run the city of Novigrad. References Gallery Eternal Fire bowl.png cs:Kult Věčného ohně de:Kult des Ewigen Feuers es:Fuego Eterno fr:Culte du Feu Eternel it:Fuoco Eterno lt:Amžinoji Ugnis hu:Az Örök Tűz Kultusza pl:Kult Wiecznego Ognia ru:Культ Вечного Огня uk:Культ Вічного Вогню Category:Organizations Category:Deities Category:Church of the Eternal Fire